A Disneyland
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: et le quatrième chapitre dédié à Rossignolchan héhéhé
1. Chapitre 1

**Kyô Maxwell :LA FIN DE L'ANNEE ENFIN !**

**Duo : génial tu vas pouvoir continuer toutes tes fics !**

**Kyô Maxwell : merchi de me cassé, on avait déjà assez de Brice de Nice !**

**Wufei : pff t'es pas obliger de les continuer tes maudites fics, si c'est pour me faire violé, me faire mourir c'est pas la peine !**

**Kyô Maxwell : mais non cte fois ci y pas de drame juste un séjour a Disney**

**A Disneyland : Chap 1 : première attraction**

nous y voici enfin ! S'exclame Duo en entrant dans le parc d'attraction bondé de monde

Il bombe le torse et respire un bon coup avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis :

Quatre, Wufei dépêchez vous !

Quatre lui sourit calmement et tout comme son ami il admire le parc :

on y va ? Questionne Wufei

Les deux acquiescent et s'avancent vers la partie hôtel du parc, ils allaient y rester trois jours, trois jours d'amusement et (sans doute) de drague :

LE LUXEUH ! T'as vu ça Wuffy ! Hurle Duo en pénétrant dans sa chambre

bin non chui dans la chambre à côté !

Duo s'élance dans la chambre de Quatre, celui-ci plus maniaque que jamais commençait déjà à replier ses caleçons afin de les ranger soigneusement dans la commode :

mais keske tu fais Quatre ?

bin je range !

QUATRE ! ON EST EN V-A-C-A-N-C-E-S ! Donc lâche ce sous-vêtement et allons nous amuser !

mais……

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournent brusquement, ce cri provenait de la chambre de Wufei, ils s'élancent alors dans celle-ci :

qu'est ce qui se passe Wu-man ?

MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ SOUS MA DOUCHE ! Hurle le chinois en ignorant la question de son ami

heu………….pardonne moi, je suis un employé et……………….bin je prenais une douche ! Sourit un jeune homme châtain aux yeux émeraude, tout juste habillé d'une serviette roulée sur ses hanches

SA J'LE VOIS BIEN !

calme toi Wufei fait Quatre, ce jeune homme doit avoir une raison potable !

mon logement de fonction est infesté par des cafards, alors mon patron m'a donné les clés d'une chambre au hasard !

et c'est tombé sur la mienne ! Souffle Wufei en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil

bin oui ! Affirme t'il avec un sourire radieux

TROWAAAAA ! Hurle un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille

TROWA ! CETTE CHAMBRE ETAIT RESERVÉE PAR UN CLIENT !

Le jeune entre en trombe et se stoppe :

oups, t'es déjà au courant à ce que je vois !

ouaips c'est mon nouveau colocataire ! S'exclame Trowa en passant son bras sur les fines épaules du chinois

QUOI VOUS ALLEZ RESTER ICI ?

ça vous dérange ?

oui !

très bien alors je prendrais le petit canapé ! S'exclame t'il en s'affalant sur celui-ci

PARCE QUE TU COMPTAIS DORMIR AVEC MOI ?

Trowa s'approche du jeune homme et approche son visage du sien :

c'est clair que si j'avais le choix………………je dirais pas non !

Le chinois piqua un fard monstre et se camoufla derrière Quatre qui pouffait de rire :

bon bin moi je veux aller faire des tours de manège ! S'exclame Duo impatient

on pourrait vous accompagner ! Propose Heero, c'est notre jour de congé !

ho oui ! S'exclame Trowa, je m'habille en vitesse et j'arrive !

non mais ce mec ne fait que squatter ! Bougonne Wufei

* * *

-j'veux aller là moi ! Hurle Duo en montrant du doigt la maison hanté

LES MECS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? S'exclame un grand blond

Zechs ! Tu viens avec nous ? Ce sont nos nouveaux potes !

bin je sais pas……….hésite le blond, il passe en revue les jeunes hommes les accompagnant, il pose ses yeux sur Duo, il le trouvait assez charmeur, mais il s'aperçut que Heero lui faisait un signe négatif de la tête signe qu'il l'avait déjà réservé. Il passa alors sur Wufei, ses yeux ébène le scrutait avec dédain, il le trouvait étrangement attirant, Trowa voyant ce regard prit le chinois dans ses bras signe de non accessibilité :

HO TU ME LACHE ? Hurle le chinois

héhé ! Ricane le jeune homme à la mèche rebelle

Zechs se tourne vers le dernier, il en retint son souffle, le garçon qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que la perfection incarnée, il était complètement hypnotisé par cette bouche qui commençait à prendre la parole :

bonjour !

bon………….bonjour…….

bin le vla qui bégaye ! Ironise Heero

hé !

BON ON Y VA ! S'impatiente Duo

venez vous avec nous ? Questionne Quatre

heu………….bien sur……….

Et les vla donc partis tous les six dans la maison fantôme, faisant partis du personnel, Heero, Trowa et Zechs avait pu les faire passer en prioritaire. Wufei s'assoit sur un siège du manège, Trowa s'empresse de se coller à lui et de passer son bras sur ses épaules :

MAIS DEGAGEUH !

heu…………….non

non mais quel pot de colle………..bougonne t'il alors que le siège commençait à avancer

Duo quant à lui, avait embarqué Heero afin de s'assoir à ses côtés, reste donc que nos deux jeunes blonds aussi gênés les uns que les autres :

bin, y reste plus que nous deux ! Conclut Quatre

oui………

on y va ?

hein ?

je veux voir ce manège moi !

heu………….oui

Tout les six était donc embarqués dans une maison qui fait soit disant peur et surtout chose extrèèèèèèèmement importante ils étaient dans le noir, je vous propose donc d'aller d'un siège à l'autre afin de voir ce qui ce passe !

* * *

1er siège, le fameux grognon Wufei et le ''pot de colle'' Trowa :

hooooooo Wufei, j'ai peur………souffle Trowa dans le cou de son compagnon (plus rouge qu'une tomate et plus raide qu'un balais)

heu…………………pourrais-tu enlever ta main de……………

non mais j'ai froid aux mains moi ! Je fais comment pour les réchauffer après ! S'indigne le châtain

bin mets tes mains entres tes propres cuisses ! Hurle le chinois fou de rage

maieuh…………….jte boude !

ENFIN ! Merci Nataku !

fini j'te boude plus ! S'exclame Trowa en se collant à lui

……………………………………………………………..

* * *

2ème siège : la pile sur patte Duo et l'insondable Heero

waw t'a vu sa ! Y a des fantômes là bas !

oui c'est normal !

ha bon ?

c'est le but du manège !

ha bon je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on ait peur ! S'exclame Duo

c'est censé te faire peur !

ha………………. ? énorme temps de réflexion…………………..étoile qui s'illumine………….Heerooo !

quoi ?

j'ai peur ! Affirme t'il les larmes aux yeux en se collant à lui

que…………….mais y a même pas deux minutes tu me disais que………….

Heeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaan….Appelle t'il tout en faisant une attaque chibi eyes

Heero soupire fortement, il passe son bras sur les épaules du natté (signe de réconfort) et l'emmène vers lui.

Duo quant à lui ricanait machiavéliquement :

tu pleures ?

hein ? Heu ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Snif !

Ô.ô

* * *

3ème siège consécutif Le gentillou Quatre et le grand blond sentimental Zechs :

……….

………

………

………

………

………

heu…………………….

oui ?

bin ce silence est assez pesant !

oui vous avez raison………

………

………

………

………

………

* * *

Les six jeunes gens sortent enfin du manège, finalement Quatre et Zechs s'étaient mis à parler des langoustines du pôle Sud, et riaient à présent de bon cœur :

bin Wu-man, ça vas pas ? T'es tout rouge !

ce………………….ce………………….CE MEC EST INSUPORTABLE ! Hurle t'il à l'intention de sa nouvelle écharpe

tu……………tu le penses vraiment ? Pleurniche la dite écharpe

heu………..mais non je…………………NE ME MANIPULE PAS !

héhé !

Trowa ! Le réprimande Heero

bon ! S'exclame Duo en sortant le plan du parc et en l'étalant par terre :

nous sommes ici ! Indique t'il du bout du doigt, si nous voulons arriver aux monde des poupées, il va falloir faire des pieds et des mains ! Tout d'abord il va nous falloir affronter une horde de tasses géantes, puis traverser la gare d'Indiana Jones ! Puis………… Il frémit d'un coup, n'osant pas finir sa phrase, il nous faudra affronter la belle aux bois dormant !

HO NON ! Agonise Wufei

ho oui ! Applaudit Quatre, j'aimerais vraiment la voir !

heu……….se gratte Zechs, je suis pas sur que tu veuille vraiment la voir !

ha oui ?

LA BELLE AUX BOIS DORMANT C'EST UNE SORCIÈRE ! S'exclame Trowa le poing levé

Heero quant à lui frémit :

de toute manière il n'y aura pas de représentation aujourd'hui n'est ce pas Heero ! Se moque Zechs

? Questionne Duo

c'est lui le prince ! Affirme Trowa en passant discrètement la main aux fesses du chinois

KYAAAAA ! Hurle celui-ci plus que surpris

bin quoi ? Questionne Duo, QUOI ? T'es le prince !

heu…………gratte la tête………oui………..

WAW ! MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

bin pas si tu dois embrasser une sorte de pustule sur pattes !

heurk !

l-a belle aux bois dormant ?

Heero frémit à nouveau, et comme une bête traquée, part se cacher derrière Duo, pendant qu'un chinois se débattait sauvagement avec un français hystérique !

A suivre………….

**Wufei : tu veux pas changer de couple un peu ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : j'ai pas eu de plaintes et en plus il faut redorer le blason du couple 3x5 !**

**Duo : t'as cas lancer un défi**

**Kyô Maxwell : oui pas con, je lance le défi à toutes les fickeuses ! Écrivez des fics 3x5**

**Heero : si y a rien en échange personne ne voudra en écrire !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui réfléchit :………EN CADEAU JE CONTINU LA FIC MISS GUNDAM **

**Wufei : elles ne sont pas prêtes de recevoir leurs cadeaux alors !**

**Warning, appel a la société : es ce que quelqu'un pourrais me dire quand se déroule la Japan Expo je remercie d'avance et review pitié**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyô Maxwell : de retour des vacances hahaha !**

**Wufei : t'es revenu pour nous faire souffrir ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : mais bien sur que oui**

**Duo : dit dit dit dit tu nous a ramener des souvenirs**

**Kyô Maxwell : heu non j'ai passer mes vacances a écrire des fics où je tourmentais Wuffy**

**Wufei : HEY !**

**Duo : y en a toujours pour lui c pô juste !**

**Wufei : prend donc ma place !**

A Disneyland : chap. 2 la deuxième attraction, ou comment ne pas se creuser la tête pour ses titres !

Finalement le petit groupe avait décidé de rester dans le périmètre en se dirigeant vers le train de la mine :

-c'est quoi le train de la mine ? Questionna Quatre un peux effrayé

-c'est une visite d'une mine désaffectée mais en allant très très vite ! Explique Zechs trop heureux de pouvoir renseigner son petit angelot.

-ça à l'air de faire peur !

-pff ! Quatre reprends toi voyons !

-quoi ? Tu n'as pas peur Wufei ? Questionne le petit blond à son ami

-bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai peur de rien !

-comme tu es courageux ! S'écrie Trowa en le prenant dans ses bras, passant sa main sous son tee-shirt :

-KYAAAAA ! ENLEVE IMEDIATEMENT TA MAIN DE SOUS MON TEE-SHIRT !

-bon si tu veux !

-ENLEVE LA DE LA AUSSI !

-mais ma main n'est plus sous ton tee-shirt ! S'offusqua Trowa

-PAR CE QUE TU PENSES QUE DANS MON BOXER C'EST MIEUX !

-oui c'est plus éducatif !

-GROOOOOARRRRRRRRR !

-rooooh qu'il est mignon notre Wu-chou version ketchup Heinz !

-hn !

-Duo ta gueule hein ! Marmonna un Wufei gêner

-bien qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est tout calme d'un coup ! S'étonna le natté

-je crois que la main de Trowa a déclenché quelque chose ! Lui chuchota Heero

Duo manqua de s'écrouler de rire, tandis que Quatre se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer. Trowa quant à lui arborait un radieux sourire, sa main baladeuse sortit de sous les vêtements du chinois et se posa sur les fesses de celui-ci :

-tu t'arrêtes jamais ? Grinça t'il

-non, jusqu'à ce que tu succombe !

-JE SUCCOMBE LA !

-QUOI ! Tu as enfin succombé à mon charme !

-pourquoi je suis tombé sur l'abruti du parc !

-mais pourtant je te fais de l'effet ! Sourit Trowa en effleurant sa virilité de son autre main

Wufei piqua un monstrueux fard, et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à l'attraction voulue :

-Hee-chan tu te mets avec moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurla presque Duo en se pendant au cou dudit Hee-chan

-heu…………..oui bien sûr ! Rougit Heero en prenant place dans wagon

- Quatre pitié sauve moi ! S'exclame Wufei à l'intention de son ami blond

-quoi ?

-ce mec il…………

-JE ME METS AVEC TOI WU-CHOU ! S'exclame Trowa en se pendant au cou d'un chinois tout pâle

-que voulais-tu Wufei ?

-non laisse tomber, c'est TROP tard !

-j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas de partager encore une fois le même wagon que moi ! S'exclame Quatre à l'intention de Zechs

-au contraire !

-au contraire ?

-bin………………c'est que………………..j'aime beaucoup votre compagnie !

Les deux blonds rouges prirent à leur tour place.

Et c'est parti pour les pirouettes du train de la mine qui soit dit en passant ne font pas vraiment peur. Alors que Quatre s'agrippait comme il le pouvait à Zechs (pour son plus grand bonheur avouons le), tout en fermant les yeux. Que Duo semblait avoir un besoin fou de réduire l'espace qui le séparait de SON Heero et que le dit Heero commencer à sentir que son voisin tentait presque de s'asseoir sur ses genoux tandis que Wufei se contrefichait bien que ce train aille vite vu qu'il n'avait (soi-disant) peur de rien sous le regard admiratif d'un mister mèche muni d'un filet de bave. Le train s'arrêta pour les laisser descendre :

-ce que ça faisait peur dis donc ! Souffla Quatre en se maintenant le cœur

-tu parles, c'est pour les amateurs ce genre de truc ! Râla Wufei

-Duo il faut sortir du train ! Murmura Heero le plus calmement possible, et descendre de mes genoux en passant car cette position n'est pas très réglementaire !

-pour moi elle l'est ! Lui murmura le natté au creux de l'oreille

Heero rougit instantanément à ce sous entendu, alors que tous les six quittaient l'attraction.

-QU'EST CE QU'ON FAIT MAINTENANT ! S'excita presque Duo

-SPACE MONTAIN ! Hurla Wufei le poing levé, depuis que ça existe j'en rêve !

-ho non pas ça ! S'exclame Quatre

-mais je suis sûr que tu aimeras Quatre ! Affirme le chinois sans changer de position pour autant

-oui mais c'est à l'autre bout du parc ! Bailla Trowa

-s'il te plait ! Murmura Wufei en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant l'attaque chibi eyes, vous savez les yeux tout mouillés des chiens battus par un écureuil géant !

Trowa déstabilisé lui sourit, puis il prit le chinois sur l'épaule et courut à l'autre bout du parc :

- NON MAIS JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDÉ DE ME PORTER !

-mais ton regard me le demandait !

-MENS PAS !

-ils me fatiguent moi ! Pas vous ? Questionne Heero la main dans les cheveux, on dirait des vrais gamins, enfin pas comme nous quoi !

-HEEEEEE-CHAAAAAANEUH ! Pleurniche Duo en tapant du pied, ZE VEUX Y ALLER AUSSI ! ZE VEUX QUE TU ME PORTEUH ! COMME LA ZOLIE PRINCESSE WUNA ET LE PRINCE TROWAAAAA !

Heero le dévisage un instant puis hausse les épaules en embarquant sa princesse sous son bras :

-MAIS PAS COMME CA SALOPIOT ! S'exclame Duo en vain, car son prince restait sourd

-bon nous on y va à pied hein ? Questionne Quatre fatigué

Mais le jeune blond se sent soulevé et emmené à son tour :

-mais reposez moi !

-non ! Sourit Zechs en accourant à son tour dans le parc

C'est ainsi que s'était close la deuxième attraction de la matinée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur et surtout A BIENTÔT POUR LA TROISIEME ATTRACTION !

-REPOSEUH MOIIIIII TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-tiens tu est poète Wufei ? Questionne Trowa qui courait toujours parmi la foule qui les regardait bizarrement

-MAIS LE CHAPITRE EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !

réalisateuse : COUPER !

Assistant : heu l'acteur de la fic Trowa vient de kidnapper l'acteur Wufei !

Réalisateuse : lâchez les chiens !

Shiguré : ok j'y vais !

A suivreuh !

**Kyô Maxwell : et voila encore un chapitre de boucler **

**Wufei : tu es ce qu'on appel un fou dangereux !**

**Kyô Maxwell outrer : WUFFY ! On dit présidents des Etats-Unis !**

**Wufei : et t'en est fier**

**Duo : de quoi tu te plaint elle ne t'as rien fait là !**

**Wufei : ouai mais compte toutes les autres fics dans lesquelles je meurs, je perds un de mes sens, je me fais violé, je suis anorexique et tout le tralala**

**Duo : il ne manque plus que tu sortes avec Sally**

**Wufei qui saute sur Duo : lui donne pas les idées !**

**Kyô Maxwell : ne t'en fais pas je n'irais pas dans les extrêmes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyô Maxwell : jm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**alarme rouge qui s'instille**

**Wufei devenu hystérique : ALEEEEEEEEEERTEUH LES MECS, ELLE S'ENNUIIIIIIIIIIIIE !**

**Duo : les Duo et les nattés d'abord !**

**Heero : hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !**

**Trowa qui vient de se réveiller : ………… ?**

**Quatre les mains sur les hanches : tu ose nous demander ce qui se passe ? Kyô Maxwell s'ennuie !**

**Trowa qui hausse le sourcil signe de grande panique : ………….. (Bon dieu c'est horribleuh !)**

**Wufei qui s'arrête de courir : en faite sa fait quoi si Kyô Maxwell s'ennuie ?**

**Duo qui hausse les épaules : bin rien mais c'est classe de courir comme sa !**

A Disneyland : chap 3, disons plutôt baiser volé !

Trowa déposa délicatement son fardeau par terre, devant l'immense attraction qu'était le space montain. Wufei était radieux, ses yeux brillaient de mille étincelles :

-tu te rends compte ? Cette attraction est merveilleuse ! Roucoula t'il, tiens il y a des onnas, elles ont le droit d'entrer ?

-bien sur mon petit Fei-chou !

-rien qu'en regardant ce manège j'en ai des frissons !

-tu sais je connais un moyens de t'en donner des frissons ! S'exclame Trowa en se pendant à lui

-VIEUX CRABE SALE MACAQUE ANTIGENTLEMAN ! Hurla un jeune homme sous le bras d'un autre

Heero relâcha enfin Duo et rejoignit ses amis :

-qu'est ce qu'il a à beugler ? Questionne Wufei avec dédain

-il voulait que je le porte comme une princesse !

-vraiment tu me fait honte Duo, t'es pas capable de marcher seul à ton âge ?

-et toi alors, t'es bien mal placé !

-J'AI PAS EU LE CHOIX ! Hurla t'il rouge de colère et de honte mêlée

-tiens v'la Zechs et Quatre !

-ha bon je croyais que Zechs tenait un homard dans ses bras !

Zechs s'arrêta près de ses amis et relâcha le homard :

-Quatre ça va ? S'inquiéta tout de même Duo

Hochement de tête du blondinet, qui tentait semble t'il de se faire tout petit :

-LES MECS ON Y VA ! Hurla Wufei en avançant

-heu………….j'ai pas envie moi………Susurra Quatre

Trowa l'ignora et prit Wufei par la main pour le faire entrer en premier dans l'attraction, suivi de Duo qui tirait Heero :

-ça va aller Quatre ? Questionna Heero en se faisant embarquer

-heu………….je vous attendrais ici !

Et tous les quatre disparurent dans le trou noir de l'entrée :

-Allez-y aussi Zechs-san ! Sourit Quatre

-non je ne veux pas vous laisser tout seul comme c'est ingrat !

-ne vous en faites pas pour moi, allez vous amuser !

-je ne pourrais pas sans vous !

Quatre rosit alors que Zechs lui prit la main :

-allons dans celle a côté, ce sont les petites voitures

-oui ça me plait mieux !

Wufei n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur son siège, un homme de l'attraction tenta de lui demander poliment de mettre son harnais de sécurité, mais Wufei avait rouspété qu'il ne pourrait pas sentir la sensation de peur :

-non vous ne la sentirez pas monsieur, car vous vous serez déjà écrasé par terre ! Pleura l'homme à bout.

Trowa qui jusqu'ici était d'accord avec son Wu-chou écarquilla les yeux et sauta sur son amour pour le forcer à mettre son harnais. Mais nous savons tous que Wufei ne se laisse jamais faire, et pendant que Heero et Duo derrière faisaient semblant de ne pas les connaître, Trowa tentait à tout prix de se débattre avec le chinois :

-non j'le mettrait pas !

Trowa qui ne voulait pas que son Wufei joue les crèmes renversées ne vit qu'une seule solution pour le calmer et le faire coopérer. Il s'en délectait d'avance et s'applaudissait lui-même intérieurement:

-ZE VEUX PAS ! Hurla t'il ZE VEUX……….

Wufei s'arrêta, il ne pouvait plus parler, ses lèvres étaient bâillonnées par quelque chose de chaud, de doux. Cette chose lui procurait des frissons dans tout le corps :

-hep Hee-chan regarde Trowa embrasse Wufei ! S'égosille alors Duo

Wufei écarquille les yeux, s'était ça cette chose si agréable, douce……….Trowa s'écarta enfin et lui sourit :

-gneuh ! S'exclama très intelligemment Wufei

Et pendant que le chinois restait complètement sous le choc, l'homme en profita pour lui passer le harnais de sécurité :

-Bien que le train ait eu du retard à cause d'un hystérique, le problème à été résolu d'un baiser donc que le départ commence ! Hurla l'homme en s'éloignant

-Wufei ça va ? S'inquiéta Trowa alors que le train avançait jusqu'au départ

Le cerveau de Wufei ne pouvait enregistrer que des choses du genre ''zgfhdfqfdh'', il ne semblait pas entendre Trowa, celui-ci se disait qu'il pouvait bien recommencer, le jeune homme ne semblait pas contre puisqu'il n'avait reçu aucun coup ni insulte, et doucement il reposa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur celles du chinois. Mais cette fois ci, gourmand comme il l'était il tenta d'y insinuer sa langue. Le cerveau de Wufei fit un déclic, il n'enregistrait plus ce genre de chose ''fhfnfjfj'' mais plutôt ''tuer Trowa'' :

-ARRETE ARRETE ARETE ! Hurla t'il en tentant de s'éloigner

-quel dommage ! Bourgeonna t'il d'un air triste

-EN PLUS COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE POUR M'EMBRASSER AVEC CE FICHU HARNAIS ?

-bin moi jl'avais pas encore mis

Wufei se frotta la tête, de plus son premier baiser venait de lui être enlevé par ce………ce………..soit disant mec ! Wufei était tellement dans ses réflexions qu'il ne s'était aperçu que le wagon venait de se faire propulser. Et après quelques pirouettes arrière, pirouettes avant, saut de l'ange et de la mort qui tue, finit d'un triple salto avec retombée sur les ongles de pieds (Duo : un wagon n'a pas de pieds ! Kyô Maxwell : mais il peut avoir des ongles !) Le wagon s'arrêta enfin :

-ouin ! Pleura Duo en sortant

-qui y a-t-il Duo ! T'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant toute l'attraction ! S'inquiète Heero en posant une main sur une de ses épaules

-je regrette d'avoir mis ce harnais ! Si jl'avais pas fait tu m'aurais embrassé comme Trotro !

- ----''

-MAIS COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ME VOLER MON PREMIER BAISER C'EST UN COMBLE OUI UN VERITABLE COMBLE JE NE COMPREND PAS ABRUTI !

-hey doucement Fei-chou, mets au moins une virgule ! S'exclame Duo en sortant

-TU DIS VRAI MON AMOUR ? JE T'ES VOLER TON PREMIER BAISER ?

Trowa joignit les mains, étoile dans les yeux :

-sale voleur ! Bougonne Wufei

-regardez la pleurée comme une madeleine ! S'écroula Duo

-ça veux dire que mon cher amour n'a pas encore été défloré ! Continue de ricaner Trowa dans son coin

-JE T'AI ENTENDU ! è.é

-où sont Zechs et Quatre ? Questionne Heero lassé des cris incessants de ses amis

-chai pas !

Alors que Heero scrutait l'horizon afin d'apercevoir ses deux amis, que Duo scrutait le derrière de ce premier, que Wufei tentait de se dépêtre de mains baladeuses appartenant à ''vous savez qui'', deux jeunes passent et étaient semble t'il en grande discussion :

-t'as vu les deux blonds qui s'embrassaient près d'Autopia ?

-c'était pas deux filles ?

-non je pense que le grand aux longs cheveux était un mec, mais la petite aux cheveux courts pas de doute s'était bien une fille !

-ils faisaient un magnifique couple non ?

-ho ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Zechs et Quatre retrouvés ! Marmonna Heero en se retournant

-c'est vrai allons à leur rencontre, comme ça on pourra enfin aller au monde des poupées !

-mais c'est pour les filles sa Duo ! S'égosilla Wufei en avançant dans la foule avec les autres

-quoi t'as peur ?

-pff j'ai peur de R-I-E-N !

-comme tu es courageux FEIFEI ! S'exclame Trowa en le soulevant dans ses bras

-NON TOI TU RESTES À UN METRE DE MOI !

-mais…………

-UN METRE J'AI DIT !

-à tes ordres………

Et nos quatre amis allèrent à la rencontre de leurs amis, c'est ainsi que se termine cette attraction.

A suivreuh

**Kyô Maxwell : bon tu peux arrêter ?**

**Duo : NAN !**

**Quatre : laisse le sa lui vas bien !**

**Wufei : j'ai mon mot à dire NAN ?**

**Trowa : ………………….. (Super Trowa à la rescousse !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : Trowa lacheuh Wufei tout de suite, on à pas finit !**

**Duo avec son fer à friser qui poursuit les deux autres : REVIIIIIIIIIIENS**

**Quatre : s'était peut être pas une bonne idée de friser les cheveux de Wufei pour qu'il ressemble à Kyô Maxwell !**

**Heero : hn ! (Non mais quel idée !)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyô Maxwell : Salut, je suis de retour**

**Les G-boys : Ho shit on pensait qu'elle nous avait oubliés ! **

**Kyô Maxwell : Mais bien sur que oui je vous avais oubliés !**

**Les G-boys : MAIS ALORS POURQUOI ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : C'est grâce à Rossignol-chan qui m'a laissé pleins de reviews ! Elle m'a donnée un coup de fouet ! Alors je lui dédis ce chapitre en la remerciant ! MERKIIIII!**

**A Disneyland : chap 4, les poupées sanguinaires (point de vue de Wufei )**

Quatre lève les yeux de son plan du parc et sourit de toutes ses dents en reluquant la bâtisse rose qui se dressait devant eux :

- Mes amis nous y sommes !

- MAIS QUATRE ARRÊTE DE NOUS IGNORER ! TU AS EMBRASSE ZECHS ! Hurle Duo

- Alors on y va ? Sourit l'autre en se fichant éperdument du natté

- Zechs, tu es un veinard ! S'exclame Trowa en joignant ses mains

- Hm ? Pourquoi ? S'étonne l'autre qui tentait par tous les moyens de se faire oublier

- Tu as réussi à embrasser Quatre sans que ce soit douloureux !

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues là ! Grogne Wufei le poing serré

- Mais ta brutalité te rend terriblement sexy mon amour !

- LA FERME !

- Bon si on prenait une barque ? S'exclame Quatre rayonnant

- Heu je peux vous attendre là ?

- Tu ne viens pas Wufei ? S'étonne Heero

- Nihéhéhéhé…Il a peur ! Susurre Duo en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du chinois

- Peu…… Peur ! Rosit l'autre, JE N'AI PEUR DE RIEN !

- VIVE MON WUFEI ! Ajoute Trowa en le portant dans ses bras

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS TOI !

Et c'est ainsi que nos six amis doublent tout le monde pour monter dans une barque rose et jaune. Celle-ci avançait lentement sur le petit fond d'eau, pour s'engouffrer dans la caverne aux poupées. Wufei eut une sueur froide lorsque que les poupées de différents pays avaient commencé à chanter leur célèbre chanson :

- Kyaaa ! Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclame-t-il en se boudinant dans les bras protecteurs de son voisin

- Héhéhéhé ! Sourit le dit voisin en profitant de la situation

- REGARDE WUFFY Y A DES CACTUS ET DES CHAMOIS QUI JOUENT DU BANJO ! Hurle Duo tout excité

- Reviens là ! S'exclame Heero en retenant le natté qui voulait rejoindre les poupées afin de danser avec elles

- Elles sont magnifiques, s'extasie Quatre

- Tu es plus magnifique qu'elle ! Sourit Zechs en s'emparant des lèvres tentatrices du blondinet

Celui-ci rougit fortement en protestant contre le blond que ses amis se moqueraient d'eux :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Sourit-il

Heero donne un coup de coude à Duo pour le faire se retourner vers le nouveau couple formé :

- WAHOU ! Bin c'est pas toi qui me roulerais un de ces patins ! Se plaint l'américain en se tournant vers le japonais

- Hn ? S'étonne celui-ci gêner

- Laisse laisse !

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurle Wufei en enfonçant sa tête dans l'épaule du châtain

- Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé ? Questionne précipitamment Heero pour changer de conversation

- Une poupée lui a fait un clin d'œil ! Sourit Trowa en resserrant son étreinte sur le brun

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula la grande épopée du monde des poupées.

Lorsque l'embarcation les laissa enfin descendre, Wufei avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout :

- Terrifiant… réussit-il à marmonner alors que Trowa le soutenait et semblait en profiter

- Hey ! Appel Duo en s'apercevant que les deux blonds de la bande étaient en train de se faire la malle discretos, où vous allez ?

- Heu….rougit Quatre

- Nous voudrions …Soupire l'autre gêné

Heero pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'américain et lui fait signe de la tête de ne pas insister :

- Bin…

- Ils veulent plus d'intimité ! Explique Trowa, je pense que c'est ce que Wufei et moi allons faire ! Sourit-il en regardant le petit corps si vulnérable à ses cotés

-D-E-G-A-G-E-U-H ! S'exclame Wufei qui avait repris d'un coup du poil de la bête au grand damne du châtain

- Bon vu que l'on est plus que quatre, on fait quoi avant de manger ? Questionne Duo avec enthousiasme

- Un truc plus calme ! Propose Wufei, moins effrayant que cette chose affreuse du genre « pirates des caraïbes ! »

-NON ! S'interpose Trowa

- Pourquoi ?

- Je connais les animateurs de cette attraction, ils tripotent tout le temps les fesses des passagers !

- Oui et alors ?

- Ils ne te toucheront pas ! S'indigne-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras

- BAKA ! Je suis un homme ! Hurle le chinois en l'éloignant

- Et s'ils me touchent les fesses tu serais jaloux ? Demande d'une voix mielleuse le natté

- Non après tout ce sont tes fesses, tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes affaires !

- MESSANT !

Et c'est ainsi que nos amis sont partis pour le monde des pirates

A suivre

**Kyô Maxwell : je vais me permettre de parler un peu de moi**

**Duo : ouai ça c'est pas nouveau !**

**Kyô Maxwell : tait toi truffe !**

**Duo : bon kes ke ta à nous dire**

**Kyô Maxwell : je vais vous raconter la terrifiante histoire de la coquillette de l'espace !**

**Duo : en quoi sa parle de toi ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : hé bien le truc c'est que cette coquillette été venu pour tous nous tuer et colonisé notre terre, elle semait la panique partout où elle allait !**

**Duo captivé : comment ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : en remplaçant les pâtes dans les supermarchés par des SOUS MARQUE !**

**Duo : ho mon dieu qu'elle horreur !**

**Kyô Maxwell : s'était horrible, c'est à ce moment que j'interviens, la coquillette était venu dans ma cuisine afin de m'anéantir ! Mais comme moi je faisais des pâtes j'ai cru que j'en avait oublier une alors, sans remarquer que cette coquillette était armée d'un sabre laser et doté de parole je l'ai mise avec les autres dans l'eau bouillante et je l'ai mangé ! Fin**

**Duo : donc le message que tu nous envoie, c'est que tu es une héroïne ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : EXACTE !**

**Duo :….**


End file.
